heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Batman Eternal Vol 1 33
. Later, Bard angrily confronts Hush for using his officers. His men were purposefully caught in the blast that Hush pinned on Batman. Hush warns him that there will be no backing out of his plan. Batman will surely be heading to check out his other caches, and more men will need to be sent to stop him. He suggests Bard speak with a S.W.A.T. officer named Gilpatrick who has been working on something to help against Batman. Batman explains that due to the nature of the caches' security systems, they face a puzzle, and one wrong move could lead to an explosion, given that they don't even know which sites have been compromised. With a short-range EMP, they can buy a minute to bypass the main lock. Julia comments that Batman might have guessed that these caches would be used against him one day. The pair are interrupted suddenly by a chopper, from which a man leaps down and knocks Batman through a skylight. He recovers quickly, but his adversary does too. Gilpatrick is sure of his victory, using his specially designed tools to subdue Batman - but Batman dodges his every attack, turning his weapons on himself. By the time Batman has finished with him, Gilpatrick is trapped within a glut of his own quick-hardening foam. In the meantime, Julia successfully picks the lock to the cache site in the allotted minute, and proves that she can handle this herself. Batman assigns her a set of cache sites to check while he checks his own. All they need to do is get inside, and pull a lever that activates an acid shower that will destroy all the weapons and explosives within. Meanwhile, at Wayne Enterprises, Lucius Fox is forced to deal with the spreading news that the company funded the weapons caches for Batman. If the weapons or their designs can be traced back to Wayne Enterprises, it will be bad for the company. It doesn't help that the company is already associated with Batman Incorporated. A legal adviser warns that they will need to know who authorized what and when - and be sure that the previous night's explosion was an isolated incident. Afterwards, Lucius calls to Bruce Wayne and complains that he should have been told of the cache sites. Bruce insists that he had to maintain secrecy, and that the situation is under control. He gives his word. As Julia faces her first cache site alone, Alfred confides in Batman that he doesn't like the idea of her out there by herself. While she is better trained than each of Batman's proteges were when they started, they had Batman to watch over them. Julia, though, is new to Gotham. She doesn't know how it can break a person. When Julia accesses her cache site, she is surprised by Hush, who demands to know who she is. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * * Supporting Characters: * Villains: * * ** ** Officer Gilpatrick Other Characters: * * John * Vicki Vale Locations: * ** ** Items: * Vehicles: | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}